It Doesn't Matter
by FallenMagic
Summary: Maria needs to decide if she can let Michael go...First part of a Triology. Please R


Disclaimer: This belongs to the people who created the characters and not me. 

Summary: Maria needs to decide if she can let Michael go.

Note: This is the first part of a Triology. The second part will be up soon.

**It Doesn't Matter**

I sat in the bedroom staring at the carpeted floor, twirling the ring on my finger. I knew he would come. He hadn't told me anything but I knew he had gotten the call. Call it a wife's intuition or my bond with him, but the fact was I knew about it the second he got to know.

I sat pondering listening to my mind, heart, and soul for answers. I was in inner conflict, my selfishness and love for him fighting an inner battle but outwards I remained passive. I knew I had to decide what to do before he came back home. But I was nowhere near an answer than I had been over two hours ago.

I sat oblivious to my surroundings. I just sat staring at out white carpet trying to reach a decision, which I wouldn't regret, making. I heard our front door open and footsteps pad down to our bedroom and pause. I still didn't look up, even when he stood inside the room. I still hadn't come to a decision.

"Maria…"he breathed out my name.

I slowly looked up into his eyes that were filled with turmoil and everything fell into place. All my answers, all my doubts and all my fears just fell into place as I looked at him.

I smiled softly and spoke quietly, "It's okay Michael."

He stared at me in surprise. "How'd you…?" He wanted to know.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter Michael." I told him, smiling serenely. "Nothing matters now."

"But you don't know…"

"Yes. Yes, I do." I told him. He looked at me for a minute and I knew it was killing him to make a decision so I made it for him. "You have to go Michael." 

He didn't say anything, just looked at me with mixed emotions. I don't know where I got the courage to say the next words but I'm glad I did. He deserved my support. "You have to. It's your Destiny." 

That seemed to snap him out of his trance. He shook his head. "I don't believe in Destiny."

I don't know why that made me chuckle. I turned to him, my smile wider. He still hadn't moved from his position. "Does it really matter what you believe?" I asked. "You were meant to do this. You were sent here so that you could go back and fulfil you Destiny."

Michael's voice was choked as he said. "But I was meant for you. I don't want to go to some alien planet and fight a war. I want to stay here with you."

I smiled at his words. "Earth is the alien planet chica, not Antar." I told him.  

He shrugged. "Home is where the heart is."

That made me stop. My resolve was chipping away and I knew I had to convince him before I lost my resolve. After a brief moment of tense silence Michael spoke. 

"Don't ask me to leave Maria." He begged.

Those words somehow helped me remind myself why I had to do what I was doing. I held his hand in mine and asked, "Does destiny have to be so final?"

He frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Does it have to be do-all and end-all? Sure they say that fighting for your planet's freedom is your destiny but what happens after that?" I asked him.

"Afterwards?" He asked, still confused.

I smiled a little at his confusion. "After they war you're destiny free. You can come back to me."

Michael looked surprised at my words. "It might not be that easy." He told me but his mind thinking it through.

"Of course it will be." I said forcefully. "Because you will know that I'll be here waiting."

Now I touched my wedding ring, pausing to consider. Then I gently pulled it off much to Michael's shock.

"Maria! What are you doing? You can't mean…"

I grinned when I realised how it looked to him. "Easy Spaceboy." I soothed him. I placed the ring in his open palm and closed it. I held his closed hand in between my own. "Keep the ring close to your heart. It will help you remember me. And when you get back…and if you still want me, place the ring back on my finger. And if you decide that you don't-" Here I faltered as my eyes teared up. "And if you decide that you don't love me…well I'll know, won't I?"

Tears slipped down my face as Michael said, "I don't need a ring to remember you by." But he slipped off his wedding ring and gave it to me. "I'll be back for this." He said simply and I knew he would be.

We spent our last days together with the others. Max, Liz, Alex and Isabel, all of us were hurting but we didn't mention it, not even when we said goodbye. It was a silent agreement to act as if it was a regular trip, nothing more.

As Michael turned to walk out the door, he paused and turned back to face me, his eyes teary. "Is it that easy…to let me go?" he asked.

I briefly considered lying but knew it would not do. I looked at him sadly as tears coursed down my face. "It has to be Michael. It has to be…"

Michael nodded once sadly and then closed the door behind him.

THE END


End file.
